


Grindr and chill

by Sweetiechan



Category: Shadowhunters, TMI - Fandom, The Mortal Instruments, malec - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Grindr, M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Smut, justthetip, unforeseen circumstances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiechan/pseuds/Sweetiechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is horny and on Grindr. 3 guesses who messages him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grindr and chill

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this smut while in the queue to meet Cassandra Clare

It was any other day for Magnus. He woke up, naked with half the sheets falling off, bottles of alcohol from last night's party scattered all over the room. He could feel his head pounding, and the room was still spinning. He saw the thong of last night's drunken one night stand strewn on the sofa. No sign of the succubus. It appeared as though she had left before he had woken, but left her underwear as an excuse to come back. Magnus rolled his eyes. He knew this would be hassle later.  
With a low groan, he grabbed a drink and headed back under the covers.  
It wasn't long until his holiness begun to range. Morning horn had hit.  
'What to do?' He thought, as his hand slowly slid down his abs to his dick.  
He begun to pump up and down, but nothing seemed to be happening. He just wasn't feeling it. It looked like his imagination just would not cut it this time. With another groan, he rolled over to grab his phone.  
'Well, there's only one thing this calls for' he thought to himself.  
With a quick swish, Magnus unlocked his phone and headed to his latest favourite app. The little orange one with a skull. Within an instant, message after message flooded his inbox. Ring. Ring. Ring.  
'Let's see if there's any cute ones' he said to himself.  
As he scanned through the sea of torsos and half naked pictures of chiselled men. 'No. No. No. Clearly a catfish. No. No. No' he begun, quickly writing off half the men. Ring.  
Ugh. It was still going. He clicked on the button to see who had messaged him this time. 'Discreet 18 jock'. Oh great. Some faceless profile. Magnus went to clear the chat, but accidentally opened up the bio. ' discreet. I can send you pictures if you like. looking for someone magical. Top but can bottom for the right person'.  
'Well, let's see what he looks like at least' Magnus sighed.  
'Hey. You look really handsome. Hope you're having a nice day' the message read.  
'At least he's sweet' Magnus began. Hmmm what to put? He could be crass and ask him to come over and fuck his brains out, but that wasn't the vibe he was getting.  
'Hi. Do you have a picture I could see please?' He typed, thinking it would be an easy conversation starter.  
Within a minute, another ring came through to Magnus' phone. He opened up the picture.  
Magnus' jaw dropped. He has never seen anyone so gorgeous. Slightly tanned skin, a beautifully crafted jaw line, and cerulean blue eyes which seemed to pierce through his soul.  
'A blah-bla-blah-' Magnus begun to stutter. He didn't know what to say. He was studded at his beauty, he could already feel his butthole clench at the idea of having this beauty inside of him. He knew he had to play it cool.  
'Thanks. What are you on here for?' He typed, already getting nervous that this hunk wouldn't reply.  
'Well, ideally I'm looking for someone to date. But I'm not opposed to some fun too'. Was the rather quick reply.  
'Oh brilliant. That's what I'm here for too' Magnus replied.  
'Well, discreet 18 jock, do you have a name, or should I just call you discreet?' He continued.  
'Haha. Alec' was the reply.  
'Well Alec, I happen to have a bottle of champaign open that needs drinking. Would you like to come over?' Magnus typed, trying to stay cool.  
'Umm, okay, I guess' Alec replied.  
Magnus couldn't believe his luck.  
In a flash, Magnus sent his location.  
'Thanks. I'll start coming over now. What were you thinking of doing?' Alec replied, after what felt like an eternity to Magnus.  
'Well I still haven't put any underwear on yet' Magnus tried.  
'Oh. I guess that's fine. Maybe we could cuddle up and watch some Netflix?' Alec retorted.  
'That sounds lovely' Magnus replied while rushing around trying to clean away the mess of last night. He had to throw all the thongs which had been left about out in the trash and make sure he had enough live and condoms. He knew what was going to happen. He wasn't naïve.  
'Oh god. If he's a top that means I'm going to have to....' Magnus shuddered. 'Nope. Nope. Nope.' He began to freak out while throwing his hands up. 'This is why I have magic. I am NOT pushing water up there. Nope. That's gross.' He continued while heading over to the a spell book.  
'Hmmmm' he began while flicking through the pages. Finally he hit the right one and cast the spell. His stomach instantly felt lightened.  
'There we go' he signed. 'No horrible mess' he continued. Still naked, he nipped to the bedroom to put some boxers on before Alec arrived.  
He quickly opened up Grindr, looking to see if Alec had messaged him.  
'I'm about 5 minutes away' was the last message. He'd be here soon.  
Magnus flicked on Netflix and selected the first thing he could find. 'Shadowhunters', at this point anything would do.  
Within a few seconds, there was a knock at the door.  
As Magnus opened the door, he saw a cheeky little grin on the handsome face.  
'H...hi I'm Alec' he said shyly.  
'Pleasure's all mine. Please come in. Make yourself comfy' Magnus gestured.  
Alec took his boots and jacket off, trying to be polite as possible. 'Th-thank you' he trembled.  
'Please, relax. You look tense.' Magnus began. 'Can I get you a drink perhaps?' He continued.  
'Umm. Sure. I'll have whatever you're having'. Alec said, sitting down and trembling too much to even watch the TV.  
'Here' Magnus said while giving a him a drink. 'You look tense. Come here. I won't hurt you' he said while wrapping his arms around Alec. In his cute little boxers, he sat on Alec's lap. He could feel movement between the few thin layers of fabric separating them.  
'I...I...' Alec began.  
'It's okay. I know you're scared. Let's just snuggle up and watch something. You can even choose'. Magnus whispered as he slid off Alec.  
'Thanks' Alec sighed while putting his arm around Magnus.  
They put some terrible film on, but it was clear Magnus just wanted him.  
Slowly, 20 minutes in to the film, he could feel Alec's hand inching slowly closer to the waistband of his underwear. Magnus looked up like a lost puppy. He could see the dark smile on Alec's face. He knew what was coming. Within an instant, Alec moved in. They started making out with crazy passion. Between each long kiss where true tongues intertwined came a deep breath. Magnus could feel Alec's hand slipping down his underwear and slowly grabbing his ass cheeks. Magnus swing his hand around and placed it firmly on Alec's dick. He heard a sharp gasp. Clearly, he was taken by surprise. Magnus kept rubbing, as Alec kept grabbing.  
Between deep breaths, Alec whispered 'turn around'. Magnus did as instructed. He could feel Alec's hands grasp and rip off his boxers. Magnus felt almost powerless. Within an instant he felt something warm and wet circling his pucker. Waves of pleasure consumed him and he let out a breathless moan. Alec began to grab his ass cheeks while doing this, and Magnus felt like he was in heaven.  
He could feel a finger slip in and couldn't help but give a whimper. Alec lay on top of Magnus and whispered 'I need you to get the condoms and lube', before nibbling at his ear.  
'Y...y...yes, sir' Magnus replied.  
He rushed to the bedroom and grabbed the first bottle of lube he could and a handful of condoms. He rushed back in to see Alec already naked and stroking his dick. Magnus' jaw dropped. Alec wasn't even fully hard yet, and it has to be at least 8.5 inches. Magnus began to drool.  
'Come here' Alec demanded.  
Magnus rushed over and sat on Alec's lap again. He could feel Alec still frowning beneath him while they began to make out again.  
Magnus began to kill Alec's neck and move slowly down, kissing each of his abs in turn. Slowly, he worked his way down to Alec's dick, and began to take him all the way down his throat. It was so big, Magnus was beginning to struggle, but he could hear the words 'fuckkkkk yeah' beneath Alec's breath. Magnus could feel tears in his eyes from how much he was taking. He had to rip himself off. Alec pushed him down and something cold seemed to run down his crack. He could feel another cold finger run through him. He let out another moan. 'Tell me how much you want it' Alec whispered. 'Beg for it' he demanded.  
'P....please Alec'. Magnus obliged.  
Magnus could feel something push against him and he let out a little yelp. 'I...i...is it in yet?' He moaned.  
'Just the tip...do you need me to slow down?' Alec replied.  
Magnus slowly backed up on Alec's dick, slowly moaning with each inch.  
'That's it' Alec whispered.  
Magnus hit the ninth inch and let out a deep long sigh.  
'Well done, handsome' Alec whispered while leaning down to kiss the nape of Magnus' neck.  
Slowly, Magnus started to rock up and down Alec's dick, each time letting out an orgasmic moan.  
'That's it' Alec moaned. He heaved up Magnus' leg and thrower it over his shoulder. Each time, he pushed deeper and deeper. Thrusting with power each time. 'Oh god. I'm getting close' Magnus cried out, while stroking his dick to the rhythm of being fucked.  
'Nope, don't you dare'. Alec ordered while knocking Magnus' hand away. Alec kept pumping, each time taking deeper breaths.  
'Okay now you can' he called out.  
Magnus let out a moan of pleasure, as Alec cried out in pleasure.  
Magnus couldn't control the amount of cum gushing out of him. He was in a heavenly state of euphoria.  
Alec pulled out and collapsed on to Magnus, while giving him a few little kissed. They kept taking deep breaths while cuddling in a sweaty mess. A few minutes later, Magnus just heard the whisper 'again?'


End file.
